


The Reunion

by missdesudesu



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life, i needed closure until we get Saeran's after ending okay, spoilers from mystic messenger obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14195265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdesudesu/pseuds/missdesudesu
Summary: Family will always find a way to be with each other.





	The Reunion

My eyes slowly fluttered open from the warmth of the sun’s rays beaming through the window of the small cottage. A soft moan escaped from my lips as roll from my back to my side and I raised my arms to stretch.

Before I can sit up, I heard a murmur as slender arms wrap around my body and pull closer. My shoulder is peppered with light kisses which caused my face to flush.

“Five more minutes,” Saeran mumbled sleepily as he nuzzled chin into the crook of my neck. Before I could respond my ears are filled with light snoring signaling my love had fallen back asleep. A smile spreads across my lips.

“Okay love,” I whispered. My body relaxes as my eyes wandered our room. Our sleeping quarters may be quaint, but it is filled with love. A vase full of fresh cut of roses from Saeran’s garden sat on our nightstand. The pictures of stars and flowers I drew hung on the wall.  

I’ve lost count how many days it has been since escaping Mint Eye with my beloved. Days blended into weeks. Weeks blended into months. Months into years. We have lived in this cottage on the countryside Jumin gifted to us as a wedding gift shortly after we left Mint Eye.

Saeran and I created our own paradise, embracing all four seasons. Even as the weather changes, our love will continue to bloom.

Our love even blossomed into _new life_.

I rested my hand on my stomach and felt movement from inside my womb. Every waking moment I am amazed at how my body is working tirelessly to create a miracle.

The winter months were fairly rough on me during early pregnancy. I spent most of my days resting due to severe fatigue and nausea. Saeran insisted I follow the midwife’s orders.

I felt terrible being unable to help Saeran with our normal chores on our acres of land, however, the RFA visited frequently to help. We may live miles away in a countryside away from the city, however, a family will always find a way to each other...

...Or so we wanted to believe.

There have been no signs of Saeyoung since he was apprehended by their father, but Saeran has not given up on trying to find his twin brother. Saeran said many times if his brother was dead he would feel it because twins share a bond which can not be explained. It’s in their blood.

Even with our child arriving in a couple months, I can’t seem to feel our family would be even more complete with Saeyoung here. I hope the brothers can reunite one day.

Saeran stirred in the bed after several minutes passed which pulled me out of my thoughts.

The sun was continuing the rise. The day must begin.

I sit up in bed and pushed strands of hair out of my face. My eyes followed Saeran with curiosity as he grabbed a fresh change of clothes from the dresser. His head turned towards the window, admiring the sky outside.

“The weather is beautiful today,” Saeran noted. “We should have a picnic outside.”

My eyes light up from the suggestion as I get out of bed and walk up behind Saeran to open another drawer in the dresser.“That would be fun. We should make fresh ice cream!”

Saeran turned around to face me, his mint-colored eyes sparkled in delight. He gently placed both of his hands on my cheeks and planted a kiss on my forehead.  “You’re perfect for me.”

I lifted my hand to caress his cheeks. Love and adoration filled my heart to the brim. “And you’re perfect for me. I love you, Saeran Choi.”

“I love you too.”

Saeran placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed my bump gently. His smile was gentle as he gazed at the bump lovingly. “I love you too, little one.”

He stepped back and began to walk out of the room. “I need to get started on tending the flower garden.”

“I’ll pick strawberries for the ice cream!” I offered as I reached for one of my favorite sundresses in the dresser drawer.

“Okay, but don’t overexert yourself,” Saeran warned. “Take breaks if you need to. When I’m done in the garden, let’s make the ice cream together.”

* * *

Today _really_ was a beautiful day. There was a gentle warm breeze in the air and the sounds of nature the gentle melody of springtime. My eyes gazed at the sky as I admired the puffy clouds floating above me before I turned to face what seemed like endless views of hills. I walked toward the small strawberry patch Saeran planted in the produce garden close to the cottage.

My mind wandered to my past. I don’t miss what my life was like before coming to Mint Eye under the impression I was needed to test a game. I’m just an average girl with a boring background.

When my eyes met Saeran’s for the first time I was completely captivated by mint-colored irises. I knew him as Ray back then.His eyes told a story of sadness far greater than I ever imagined as I spent more time with him. He made me so happy with his presence but it pained me to see him struggle.

Even as he fought with his own demons from being inundated with the elixir, I was determined to stay by his side. Even as he pushed me away, I stood my ground. I love Saeran for every side of him and he loves me too. 

It was all worth it in the end. I have a man in my life I deeply love and a child on the way.

Once I reached the strawberry patch, I sat on the ground as I gently placed the basket I brought in front of me. The aroma of fresh strawberries wafted my nostrils as I reached out to pick the fresh fruit.

The thought of sweet and creamy ice cream made me smile, however that thought was quickly dashed away when my ears perk up at the sound of footsteps from behind me.

_That’s odd._

Did Saeran finish in the garden early?

I quickly glanced at the sky and noted the sun was still rising from the east which meant it was still morning time.  Saeran spends several hours in his garden so it couldn’t be him.

Do we have a visitor?

I reached into the pocket of my sundress for my phone to check for new notifications. When the RFA would visit, they would let us know they were coming in advance.

I wondered if I missed a call, however, my heart sank seeing there were no notifications on my phone.

Felt crept into my chest. The thought of this person being an associate of Saeran’s father terrified me.  We have lived in the country peacefully to stay away from danger.

The footsteps became louder, approaching me at a faster pace.

This wasn’t good.

I pushed myself up as fast as I am able to with a large, pregnant belly and wobbled as I picked up the basket full of strawberries. I whirled around to face whatever threat this may be, however, I was not prepared for what I was about to see.

“It’s… oh, my God, it’s you!” called out a familiar, male voice.  My eyes took in the sight of someone with fluffy crimson hair and amber eyes. Someone had been gone for quite some time.

Someone who was thought to have been dead.

Saeyoung.

My eyes widened in disbelief at the man which has been missing for some time. I felt myself lose color in my face as if I stared at a ghost of the deceased. Saeyoung looked exactly as the pictures I remembered of him, albeit leaner.  He was wearing his favorite hoodie. A cross still hung on his neck.

Before I could reply, Saeyoung took a step forward and reached out to hold a firm grip on my shoulders. He had a look of desperation in his eyes as if he had been searching across an entire galaxy for something or someone.

“He’s here… isn’t he? He has to be here if you're here,” he said as his desperate eyes turned glassy with tears threatening to fall. I could feel his breath hit my face as he stared at me for an answer.

A plethora of questions filled my mind, but all of them failed to come out of my mouth. This was quite the surprised to see Saeyoung out of the blue. Part of me felt like I still could have been dreaming, but the pressure on my shoulders from Saeyoung’s firm grip told me otherwise.

“Saeyoung… I…” I tried to speak but then I heard the sound of my beloved’s voice call out to me.

“Are you alright?”  Saeran asked, his voice filled with worry as I heard his footsteps hurry towards me. He ran from the opposite direction which Saeyoung had come from.  “I had a bad feeling something happ-”

Saeran paused mid-sentence and froze as his mint-colored eyes stared directly at amber colored eyes. I turned to look in both directions of the brothers before I gently removed Saeyoung’s hands off if my shoulder and stepped to the side.

The breeze picked up as the brothers stared at each other quietly for several minutes. The tension was deafening before both twins approached each other. Once they stood face to face, Saeyoung reached out and pulled his brother into a tight embrace. Saeran’s arms remained to his side.

“I’m so sorry it took me this long,” Saeyoung’s voice broke instantly as he apologized to his brother. Tears streamed down both of his cheeks as emotion bled through each word. Everyone would have gotten killed if our father found out I kept in contact.”

“I understand if you can’t forgive me. I’ve caused everyone so much pain. You being the one to suffer the most,” Saeyoung stated as he looked up at his brother with remorseful tear-stained eyes.

Saeyoung braced himself for rejection from his brother but was surprised when Saeran wordlessly wrapped his arms around his brother, embracing Saeyoung’s hug.

“You had to do what you had to,” Saeran replied which shocked Saeyoung. Saeyoung had already made peace with his brother rejecting him once and for all.  “I knew you were alive, idiot brother,” Saeran scoffed.

“I only wanted you to be happy, Saeran,” Saeyoung stepped back and reached for the glasses on his face. He then took the bottom of his shirt to clean the tears off of his lenses. “I don’t deserve anything from you from abandoning you twice now. I left you alone.”

“But it was all a misunderstanding. None of this was your fault,” I said, interrupting the brothers. Both of them turned their head in my direction and tilted their head.  “Saeyoung, you did what you thought was right for Saeran. Saeran was manipulated into thinking Saeyoung hated him by Rika.”

“You know…” I held out the basket of strawberries in front of me. “I think you two have a lot of catching up to do. The day is early. Saeyoung, do you want to make ice cream with us? We were going to have a picnic!”

Saeyoung’s stared at me wide-eyed at the offer. It was amusing to see Saeyoung in a now-frozen state as what he had done with me when he approached unexpectedly. The scene caused Saeran to chuckle softly.

Saeran then walked over to me and reached for the basket of strawberries. He then grabbed my hand and signaled Saeyoung to follow.  We then began to walk towards the cottage. I was excited about the thought of the brothers reconciling. I couldn’t wait to hear Saeyoung’s stories.

“It’s been a long time since I shared ice cream with my brother,” Saeran mused but he stopped in his tracks. He turned his head toward Saeyoung who was still behind us. Saeyoung’s gaze lowered to the ground which confused the younger twin.

“Saeyoung? Aren’t you coming?” he asked.

“Is… it really okay? That I’m here like this?” Saeyoung replied nervously. “You’re starting a family. I would be a burden. I just wanted to see you and her were okay for at least one last time.”

Saeran’s eyebrows contorted in as he glared at his brother. His cheeks flared with frustration.  “You really are an idiot. You are part of my family and family will always find a way to be with each other. If you disappear, I will find you. Every time.”

The sound of laughter from Saeyoung surrounded us which made me turn my head. I glanced over to Saeran who seemed unamused by Saeyoung’s antics. The older twin was keeled over in a complete laughing fit.

“W-Wow! My little bro is serious! Okay. Okay,”  Saeyoung wheezed and then rushed to catch up with us. He stood on the other side of me and looked over at his brother, grinning. “Ice cream it is!”

“Good. My wife makes great ice cream,” Saeran stated very matter-of-factly. I felt Saeyoung pat my head which made me giggle.

There were no more words said as the three of us walked towards the cottage. The sun continued to shine down on us as we made our journey. I glanced up to Saeran and felt my heartstrings tugged as a smile appeared on his face. A new chapter of our life was about to begin and I couldn’t be happier.

Our family was going to be finally complete after all.


End file.
